


Just Know You're Not Alone (Comfortably Numb Edition)

by SomeSuperHero



Series: Comfortably Numb [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Self Harm, mutiple ways to kill yourself (mentioned), sucide mentiones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: Donna tries to buy mediation she doesn't need, and the pharmacist knows it.I know this sucks.
Relationships: Human! Tenth Doctor / Donna Noble
Series: Comfortably Numb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Just Know You're Not Alone (Comfortably Numb Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks.
> 
> You can't buy Tylenol or Lethal amounts of meds in Britisn due to rising ODing rates... Interesting.  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS

Donna scanned the shelves, looking for something strong.... Anything that said not to mix with whiskey was fine. She picked up some Ibuprofen and looked at the back of it, when someone asked,"Are you okay?" She had gotten so used to saying "I'm fine," she blurted it out before she realized he wasn't talking to her. She grabbed some allergy pills, and a bottle of lemonade, and tossed them onto the check-out counter.

The man in the brown trench coat looked at her. Dr. James Smith, it read on his name tag. "/Are/ you okay?" He asked, and she nodded. "Fine." He leaned on the counter, and as if he was a mind-reader he said, "Don't do it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She flicked one of the boxes, and he nodded." I think you do know. It's not worth it." She scoffed, and in the most sarcastic voice her monotonous mind could muster she asked," Do they pay more for you to be a pyshic? Or a therapist?"

"They don't pay me, I volunteer here." Donna sighed. "Cool. Can you just start already?" James ran his hand through his gelled bed hair. "I'm just saying, you'll feel guilty if you fail and be dead if you do..... Trust me. I've tried... Well, not overdosing, but you know.... Other ways."

Donna bit her lip. "How?" She thought. Cutting? Jumping? He clearly didn't pour gasoline all over himself and light a match.....

"Why?" She asked, and he sniffed, as if he was sick or something. "When I was twelve, I had a massive crush on my sister's boyfriend. Things kind of went from there." Donna nodded, looking down. "What about you?"

Honestly, it was all sorts of things. But, mostly, Donna's granddad, Wilf, died of cancer, Donna felt lost without him, and it wasn't getting better. Donna was sure that her mother blamed her. Whether if there wasn't enough money for surgery or even a tiny "you should've been here when he died and not at some stupid interview for a job we both know you're not going to get." His death was two weeks ago, and his funeral only a week ago. And, oh man, it hurt. She sat up crying during the night, slapped Julie Perkinson out of anger for dissing space enthusiasts, and had been cutting just to make it stop. She did get the job, though, but she couldn't even make it through the door most days without crying.

Donna shrugged. "What did you do?" James looked up. "Tried to hang myself... Twice. First time, the tree branch broke. The second time my sister found me and cut me loose.... She has, to this day, never yelled at me as much as she did then." He squeezed his eyes. "She was so loud." He opened his eyes, and smiled a bit, then it faded. "Did your sister marry this dude?" She asked, and James shook his head. "No, we found out he was abusing her, and Dad stopped her from seeing him."

"Oh," she said, quietly, and James stood there awkwardly. "What do you like to do? Like hobby-wise."

"Are you asking me on a date?" James' eyes widened. "Oh, no. I'm married. I was just wondering. A big part of getting better is doing the things you love, even as a distraction."

Donna tapped the counter. "I like traveling, but it's mostly guidebooks and bus tours and don't-drink-the-water, and you're right back home, hurting. Numb." The dude from earlier got into line.

"Traveling is great! I wish I could travel," James said, "Sir, what do you like doing?" He smiled. "Hanging out with my boyfriend. Brunch is good, too." James put his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, brunch is good." Donna sighed. "So that's you big idea? Go have brunch with the local gays?" That actually wasn't sarcasm, but James stopes smiling. "No, I'm saying hold off and maybe, brunch with the gays. Find something close to home you like to do, but don't close off the pain. Pain is essential to life, and it will be there. You'll feel like killing yourself a lot less when you cry, right?"

Donna nodded. "Crying is good for the soul, but so is talking."

"Talking? Really?"

"Well, it's been twenty minutes and you still haven't done anything....." Donna's mouth fell open. "That is cheating....."

"No, it's a distraction. Here call this number if you want to kill yourself. Anytime." It was a 1800 number. "Is this your number?" James shook his head. "My wife would kill me if I gave my number to you. She's not the jealous type, but she's hormonal at the moment.... Anyway, it's the suicide hotline."

"You couldn't have just given me this in the first place?" she asked, cramming it in her pocket. "Still want these?" She looked at the medication boxes. "I don't know anymore," she mumbled, and James put them under the counter. He rang up the lemonade and gave it to her. "Have a good day then."

Donna took a deep breath and grabbed the drink. She walked out, and the guy who stood behind her approached the counter. "Thanks, Jack," He said, and Jack smiled. "No problem.... Hey want to go to brunch?" James rolled his eyes. "No, I do not."

Donna pulled it out of her pocket and flattened it out on the passenger seat. She drove and drove, not really sure where she was going or if she was going to call. Then everything happened at once. She was going to Granddad's site and pull out the telescope.

By the time she got there, it was dark. Donna pulled the telescope out of the trunk and setit up like Wilf had taught her. She sighed.

"What are you doing, Darling?" Donna turned her head, Wilf was there. Well, not there, but there in her mind. "Saving a spot for you, Granddad." He chuckled. "I've always been proud of you, Donna."

"Why me?"

"Because you're important. The most important woman of all time." Donna scoffed. "Maybe in a different universe." She looked down and put the number into her phone under HELP and dialed it. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Koudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
